The Melancholy of Kagamine Rin
by Coffee Detective
Summary: When life decides that your life is a satire of the real world.
1. Chapter 1

The Melancholy of Kagamine Rin

.

.

.

No, silly people, this story is not based of the anime and light novels called _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya._

You wanna know why?

Because this is much, **much more** AWESOME.

It's only called that because _1)_ it sounds cool and _2)_ my name is Kagamine Rin!

Now this story is not a cliché. In fact, this is a crack story. This story will have subtle to next-to-nothing romance in it! There will be no cat fights, no matter how awesome or sexy they are.

But it is funny to watch them. Things in the middle of it like "I broke a nail!" or "You messed up my fake boob position! Get ready to pay for it, bitch!" It always, _always_ gets me.

Also, I'm yaoi and yuri fan.

But~~

I'm straighter than a steel pole.

There are times when I like to think that I'm asexual.

Yeah, that's right, Len, you man slut! Be lucky you were born a man! Stop laughing!

Len's my step cousin.

No. No matter how much you want to stare at his ass, just…don't. His ass, along with his eyes, is what he uses to gain popularity over girls _and_ guys. It's how he got his harem. So many concubines…

You know, at first I thought concubines had something to do with the privy…

But, they aren't really concubines since Len isn't married at all. Heck, I don't think he'll ever get settled down. Did I mention he's secretly bisexual?

Well.

In my opinion. Sometimes he looks like a pedophile. If he were a woman, then he would be a cougar.

What about a dominatrix?

Had he even met one before?

I decided to ask him.

"Hey Len?" We were sitting on my living room couch. He usually stops by my house since he lives a few blocks away (right across the street). Sometimes, he even stays over.

Wait. That didn't sound clear enough.

Ahem.

It's like he fucking lives here. In and out, in and out. Like, gawrsh, I get so fucking tired of having him pop in and out of nowhere! He digs into the fridge, leaves his dirty laundry all over the house, and uses up the bathroom; more than a girl does. He even clogs the toilet! And not with tissue paper, that's for sure. I mean, who the hell does he think he is?

"What?" He burps after turning away. How could a girl fall for this?

"You're, like, the big brother I never wanted." I yawn, looking off into space. We've known each other for ages, but he's only slightly older than me.

"Gee, thanks, Rinners. I feel so loved." Len says sarcastically as he takes a bite out of his banana.

"You're very welcome, love." I reply back before sitting up to face him with a cheery smile. He turns his head slightly towards me, knowing something was coming up. "Okay, but that's not what I wanted to tell you."

"What else is new? You're a procrastinator. Are you going to confess you have a want for my manly banana?" He drawls suggestively. I stick my tongue out at him. "Oh, someone's eager."

"Oh my orange, Len you are such a pervert. Maybe I should tell Miku about this…" I trail off, a smirking all the while.

"You wouldn't…"

You see, Len, despite being a player, has the hots for my best friend, Miku! She has a twin named Mikuo, who is my other best bud. He's slightly older than her by almost two hours.

Two hours because Miku was born a fat baby and after Mikuo got out; they had to do a C-section for her to get out. (When her mom was pregnant, apparently Miku ate some of Mikuo's half of the provided nutrients) (My assumption)

But, Miku ended up pretty, so it's okay! :D

Yeah, Len has the hots for her perfection. She's awesome to be around, and Len doesn't want her to know that he's manwhore.

Pfft.

Like that's fucking possible. How could anyone NOT know?

"Oh, but I would. But, okay, moving on…" I trailed off, trying to jog my memory. Oh! That's right. I look back at an extremely bored Len, who just took another bite of his banana.

Yuck. That sounded so wrong.

"Considering that you're a manwhore and all…"

"Please refrain from using dirty language. I'm almost glad that I didn't stick my -."

I coughed louder to block out his sentence. "ANY-who, have you ever gotten whipped by a dominatrix?"

Absolute silence. It was kind of nice, except it almost sounded like a strangled cat just died.

You wanna know what happened next?

He spat his banana goo all over my face.

Oh, holy orange, that sounded so wrong! I couldn't help it! But, secretly, I was laughing at my own line. Who wouldn't? Wait, don't answer that.

"Rin. I won't ask how and why you know that word, considering all those yuri and yaoi books underneath your bed- -."

"You looked at them?" The yaoi too? Maybe he really was bisexual…

"S-SHUT UP!" Ooh, he stuttered!

"Why did you go in my room?!" I screeched. My privacy…it was gone! Gone! Gone like the wind! Goodbye Todo! Goodbye! Todo was the name of my privacy, just so you know.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!"

I wiped a hand over my face. "I'll let it slide. _Slide_, you hear me! Ahem. Where were we? Oh yes, do tell."

"Warning: I will get into details. Last chance to back out."

"Pfft. Hit me with it already." I am old enough to handle it. I think.

"I don't mind sex toys and the like, but I've never met one. I don't plan to." Oh, _so_ detailed, Lennerz.

Oh. Okay.

But, why?

"Why?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

He threw me that famous do-you-oughta-know look. Meh. I was naturally curious; nothing wrong with that. Even if it might sound…disorienting.

Who am I kidding?

I don't give a damn if it's about ***** or ******, to be truthful. Dammit, the _censor's on_- -It'll enter my head, stay there a while, then the automatic I-don't-feel-too-disgusted button gets switched on.

Unless it's something I can't ignore (Erm, Common is its first name and Sense is its last name), then yes, I'll have myself a reaction.

He scratched his head and furrowed his brows. "I don't really know. After watching that American movie Bruno, I don't think I want to meet one…"

My turn to do a spit take. "You watched that movie?!" I screeched, secretly fangirling. Holy crap, I LOVE that movie. Too funny.

"I-It was a dare! A dare, I tell you, a dare, dammit!"

"Liar! Your eyes betray you! Don't worry, Lenners, because I lurved the movie!" I exclaimed, shoving my finger into his face.

Just an average day of mine. Since it's summer break, I have no school, so my days usually consist of random activities, spontaneous eating, and irritating Len's pet hamster, Kira. Such a funny name…

But, anyways, since I'm talking to Len, you're obviously are going to hear more of our conversation.

"Wha- -Wait, you do?!" He started squealing with me. "What was your favorite scene?"

"When Bruno and Lutz get stuck with the bondage thingy." I was fourteen when I watched that- -let's just say I knew some very good friends.

After an hour of gushing over the movie, we finally sobered up. Len straightened up and threw his banana peel over the couch.

"You… You tell anyone I like this movie, and your life is over. Do you hear me?!" Len hissed in an extremely girly way before getting in the stance meant for cat fights.

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "I won't!" He gave me a suspicious stare. "I promise! Swear to clementine!"

He backed off before giving me two fingers to signal that he was watching me (which was a fail because he nearly poked his eyeball out) before slinking back into the kitchen. He's such a fatty.

Heh. I should talk.

Well, I'm going to walk away from the scene like a total badass since I'm - -

"Yarrgh!"

Did I mention I _hated_ Len, his bananas, and the mess he makes? I did, but I'm just going to rant about how much I do. Damn you Len, dammit! You fucking messed up my dramatic exit!

I'm gonna go whine about it on the phone to Miku.

.

.

.

.

A/N: O.O What the hell did I just write?

The point is, the story will be based mainly on the funny events of my life. If you were annoyed by Rin, I totally understand because I know that I am _extremely_ annoying and pervy. It will eventually be Rin x Len, and not Miku x Len or Rin x Kaito (yeah, she's going to have a major crush on him). But, before all the drama llama, I'm going to write more than twenty chapters full of crack-ish scenes! Because my life is so weird. Romance and drama should pop up around the thirtieth chapter, but the development and story plot begins in somewhere in the twenty chapters… This'll be fun (no, it won't be based on my love life or drama life, because obviously, they are LACKING.) This is M-rated for Rin's potty mouth and for LATER chapters *wiggles eyebrows*. Almost every story I do will end up M-rated because I'm a pervert.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

.

.

.

.

.

You thought I was gone for good, didn't you?

WELL I SLEEP UNDERNEATH YOUR BED.

No, just kidding. If I did, I would have to smell your feet. God knows what else you keep underneath that bed other than dust.

Just like how I keep yuri and yaoi under mine. I can totally relate.

Ah, but that's just not the main point. You see, I have a very good reason to talk today.

It's back to school!

If you haven't realized by now, I said that sardonically. You know, the word 'sardonic' sounds as if the words 'sarcastic' and 'sadistic' had a love child.

I got that from Lily.

I haven't told you, have I now?

Lily is my older sister by two years; therefore, she's a year older than Len. I'm actually fifteen and in tenth grade while everyone else is sixteen; therefore I am a child prodigy!

Ahem. As I was saying.

Lily is probably the most popular person in her grade, albeit a little ditzy. She's this extremely tall, curvy blonde who everyone envies and loves. While she may be my beloved stupid sister, we look NOTHING alike.

Lily happens to be a golden, dirty long haired blonde who's tall and curvy. Whereas, I'm of middle height and my short hair is a cross between a strawberry blonde at times and a silver-ish gold. And I lack the boobs, but at least I'm proud to have a butt. Better than nothing, right?

Anywho, Lily looks much more like our dad while I take after my mom.

And see, there she goes down the stairs, that is, Lily does.

"Oh ho, good morning Rinnerz." Lily is so weird sometimes, but she says she's nothing compared to me.

I tackle her into a hug from my seat and try to swing around her neck. Sadly, I've been gaining a few pounds, so I accidentally choke her with her hair and make her eyes roll sideways instead of upwards. I'd laugh right now, but Lily is heavy and she has a _tendency_ to take people _down with her_. It's sometimes admirable.

"Hot." Another person walks into the kitchen, seeing Lily and I.

"Shut up Len. Go masturbate in the pantry with your stupid bananas."

Did I mention that Lily is R-rated just like me?

"Ew, that's just…wrong." I draw my head backwards at the thought of Len doing that.

"It's not, Rinnerz. It's pretty easy; all I have to do is stick the banana - -." Lily starts, but Len interrupts to his own perverted delight.

"You'll do it for me? Oh jeez, and I was worried that I'd have to do it all by my- -."

"Do what by yourself, Mister?"

Oh, yeah. Then there's Lola, my step mom and Len's aunt. She's this extremely gorgeous woman; long blonde hair that's almost white and bright eyes. I've known her since I've met Len, which was probably when I was four and he was five.

I stifled a laugh and Len swallowed before he could be turned over on the knee and spanked. We typically get this type of punishment whenever we use suggestive or bad words in the house. Len usually gets it because _1)_ Lola _loves_ messing with Len and _2)_ Len is a pervert.

But, you know, I bet perverseness got him the player title.

_Sigh…_

You know, if I was a guy, I'd probably be a player too. And I'd be a boss at it too.

"Rin. Rin. I'm going to steal your underwear if you don't stop zoning out. We have school today. I'm stealing your underwear. It's the pink one with cherries on it. The one that Miki gave you. It's in my hand right now."

I growl and smack Len. "I was not zoning out, you bass hole." I say 'bass' together with 'hole' because it's an interesting combination.

"Give me that." I take the offensive cloth upstairs to change.

"Be happy I touched them!" Len shouts before snickering as I disappear from the kitchen.

XXXXXX

Life works in mysterious ways.

Remember when I said that there wouldn't be any romance in this story?

I LIED. I'M SO SORRY.

Well, it begins with blue hair and blue eyes and tall, dark and handsome. He's stupid and charming and everything above.

And his name is Shion Kaito. The most attractive tenth grader in my school. In my opinion. It's just the way he smiles that gets me.

I could see him walking to the school, talking to another person as Lily drove us up. Len has his own car, because apparently, he likes showing it off. Also, because it attracts the ladies and he doesn't need to be seen with a loser.

Yay for losers!

But, anyways, back to Kaito. I've probably liked him since I was nine and he was ten. He was like, the most funniest and weirdest person besides my family that I have ever met. We used to talk so much back then too…

I don't like dwelling on the past. It makes me gassy.

"Rin? Did you just fart- -OH MY GOD. YOU JUST DID NOT. NOT IN MY CAR. OH DEAR GOD I THINK I'M GOING TO DIE. Rin! What the hell? It stinks so badly! Urgh! Get out!" Lily screeched before coming to an abrupt halt and kicking me out.

See what I mean?

Oh well. Why couldn't she have been the one to get out instead? Well, to be truthful, I don't get gassy while dwelling on the past. Because that would be terrible. It'd be like this: I'm happily married and I'm looking back on my wedding day with my husband and - -poof! It's such a turn off.

I think it was the orange I had for breakfast. It was kinda fuzzy when I was peeling it and the inside was sorta army green colored.

Again, oh well.

I started moving my feet when I felt a familiar body shove me to the side. "You butt, Miki, get back here."

Furukawa Miki was a friend I've had since middle school. And she is deranged. And just about as perverted as I am.

"I don't think you want me too, Rin. You like watching my butt move as I walk ahead of you."

I guffawed, ran up to her, and smacked her shoulder. "You have a very saggy butt."

"Only because it's your type."

"Oh, shush." I said in a mock British tone. Miki rolled her eyes at me.

"Do tell why you are alone and in no car."

"I had a bad breakfast."

"…and?"

"I passed flatus in Lily's car. It stunk really badly."

"Oh."

We walked in comfortable silence to the front of the school where we headed up into our classrooms. So, this should be the part where I start to explain many school related things to you.

This school, like in many animes and manga series, is pretty tip-top. I mean, we've got janitors, this school gets high reviews, it's famous and the whole big fat junk. We don't have to clean the classrooms like we usually do. And if we don't bring lunch, there's like a mall about a mile away with a lot of food stands there.

Mostly only brains, talented people, and the rich get into this school. As for Lily, Len, and I, I'll let you guess where we belong. It's not that hard to guess. You'll see.

And since this is such a high rated school, we have a somewhat different schedule compared to other Japanese schools. We're put in classes together depending on grades, versatility and how 'level' and similar we are. And because of the people who attend this school is highly talented in one area and lacking in another; our schedules are very wacked up.

But, the 'authorities' try to keep it as precise as possible, so I guess it is okay. We mainly stay with the same teacher the whole day unless we have extreme contrast in another subject that separates us from the others.

Since it's the first day of school, Miki and I go head first into our classroom filled with people we already know from last year. Before I can even settle in my desk, a pair of arms wrap around my neck.

"You said you would be here early!" A soprano voice whined.

Hatsune Miku. She was probably the most pretty and musically inclined person in our grade. And she was my bestest friend since I was six.

"Miku~~." Miki sang before trying to go through said girl's lunch box. Miki, well, has a habit of eating food that isn't hers. I shouldn't be talking because I like to throw people on the ground and sit on them.

Before I move on with how Miku shoves her foot into Miki's saggy butt, I'll give you their descriptions. Miki is a tall, exceptional redhead. Miku is a completely teal beauty, with long hair all the way to her ankles. Okay, moving on, Miku lifts her pointed shoe and swings to home base. That kick was worth at least 25 points.

"That hurt!"

"It was supposed to!" Miku said cheerily before taking my notebook out of my hand and flipping through it. Like Miku should be talking now. I usually carry my notebook with me to school since it won't fit in my bag.

Since we're all pretty close, we like to go through each other's' things. So long as it's free domain.

"So~~, Rinny, anything new in here?" Miku chirped as she flipped through the pages hungrily, scanning the contents.

I hum thoughtfully. "Erm, I think there's a new one; in the back. Where's Mikuo?"

"My gosh Rin, you are amazing. I think Mikuo went to the bath- -Oh, there he is."

Mikuo is like, a BOSS. Yeah. Like any other student in this classroom, he's extremely smart. He looks just like Miku except he's masculine and quieter. Like his twin, he is also extremely adored by the opposing gender.

"Rin." He regarded me and took the seat that was empty near Miki. His head swiveled around. "Erm, Len…?"

I smile smugly at him. "Don't worry, Mikuo, once Len is done with himself and his hand, he'll be ready for you." He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Rin! Bad language!" Miku lectured me before poking me viciously on the face. And let me tell you, Miku's nails are probably longer than Len's banana *wiggles eyebrows*. She won't remove her finger until the nail has gone all the way in and until her fingertips touch the skin.

"That hurt…" I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance. Before I could turn my head myself, another hand slaps it for me. "Yargh!"

"That should even out the pain." Mikuo pats his hands as if getting ridding himself of dirt. That stinking weasel.

"I thought you were on my side!" I whined, rubbing both of my sore cheeks.

"They're twins. What do you expect?" Miki crowed as she sat back in her seat, looking at her nails like a pro. She lifted her eyes and smiled creepily. "They say twins are especially hot for certain things."

"Miki, I don't know what you are implying, but I do not like the sound of that." Miku huffed before making herself and I sit down.

I sighed. I have too much innuendo in my life. Too much of a good thing is bad.

One time, I consumed one too many oranges. I got heartburn. And I had to visit the dentist.

"Len isn't here yet…" Miku trailed off.

He's always late. As in, 'having fun' or what Len likes to call 'recess'. He and all his girlfriends are like rabbits o-or deer! Mating season won't be long from now. One time Lola hit a deer and the body was all caught up in the tires. Apparently the buck was so scared that it pooped on the window when it went under. My dad kept the antlers though and tried to cook what meat he could.

It smelled kinda weird.

"Good morning, class." Our teacher walked in; Oda-sensei, that is. I had him last year; we typically have the same teacher(s) every year unless something happens; like we suddenly get dumber or smarter, or if the teacher does something bad. And let's be typical; this was the highest level of a class; that is, for core classes.

We all stood up and bowed; everyone knew each other from last year. "Good morning, sensei."

Oda-sensei was kind of a sad thing. He was somewhat old and lonely and I heard somewhere that his wife died long ago. He's strict most of the time, but he's nice after you get to know him.

We sat down as he began to take roll, rolling down the list of names. "Honne Dell?"

"Here."

"Kagami Len?"

Absolute silence that lasted ten seconds slowly turned into muffled snickers.

The teacher's eye twitched. "Boy needs to keep his pants zipped. Kagamine Rin?"

"Here." I raised my hand.

"Is Kagami-san here today?"

I nodded. "He - - there he is." Len opens the classroom door, hair all messy, his shirt buttons in the wrong places and saggy pants. Let's all agree that he didn't look like that this morning.

And just like that, he says, leaning against the door, "What was it that you said about my pants?"

I gag when the teacher turns to him, his back in front of me. Oda-sensei uses his ruler to point at Len's crotch. "I said for you to keep your pants zipped. And since you have come in so late, interrupting roll and class time, for health, we will focus on the importance of not getting STDs."

The class groaned.

"And while we're at it, why don't look at some pictures of them. And if you aren't completely satisfied, we can watch a mating video on elephant seals and their harems, too."

My eyes widened.

"Animal porn, Rin! _It's gold_!" Piko whispered to me in childlike delight. He was another student I knew pretty well…

Enough to know he's kinda different.

I slowly push my chair away from him. I think Piko was still busy day dreaming in that sense.

You see, I am normal. At times, that is.

Except, they aren't all that often…Oh well.

Well, after that, school continued normally after seeing those pictures of CHLAMYDIA and SYPHILIS and GONORRHEA. And after seeing the elephant seal video, I kinda felt sad since it must be painful for the female to have sex…

Urgh, it was just terrible. I think Piko was the only one who enjoyed it.

"My mom told me that sex, at first, is always painful for the female!" Piko told me at break period.

During lunch, I typically sit with Miki and the Hatsune twins (doesn't it sound cool to say it like that?). Piko and Len often join us. Well, Piko sits with us, but he's always doing these weird things that take him out of the classroom. Len has girls to flirt with and possibly take. Other than that, we are dweebs to him.

Usually, our topics of conversation are usually related to anatomy, if you know what I mean.

I BLAME MIKI.

As we screeched our desks and put them together, it seemed Len wasn't going to join us. He was walking outside the classroom with two girls on his arm. Probably to the roof.

"What do you have for lunch today?" Miki poked at my lunch box.

"I was feeling too lazy to make my own so Lola did it for me." I shrug.

Miku stood up and patted down her skirt. "I'm going to go to the bending machine for a drink." I nodded. It was only outside our classroom. I could where she was going since our school had windows to see out into the hallways.

I twitch my head to the side and saw a dark shade of blue. My body froze for a frame and relaxed.

Calm, Rin. Calm.

Then the shade of blue turns half way around and steals a chair from our clutter of desks.

O.O

"What the hell, Shion just took Miku's chair!" Miki whisper screeched at me.

"H-he…just took it…"

Just like that.

I wondered how Miku's face would look when she realized what happen. I mean there were other places he could have taken a chair…

IT WAS JUST SO RANDOM.

And the connection was so weird.

"He just took it!" Miki started laughing. "Rin, he took it, he just took it, Rin!" She repeated it as her mantra of the day.

"Miku's going to be sooo mad!" I started banging my fist against the table while Mikuo tried to muffle his snickers. What a nice older brother.

Suddenly Piko stood up and even though Kaito left briefly to go get something, the chair was there. Piko started walking over there like he was on a mission- -Piko, no!

He started dragging the chair back. Omigod, this is so embarrassing. I feel like strangling him.

"Piko, you idiot, put that chair back!"

"It was originally Miku's. They were the ones who took it first."

"I don't care! Doesn't mean we have to sink to their level!" I still like Kaito anyways, but the situation was too awkward.

"No!"

"Piko?"

"Utatane?"

Of all times; Miku and Kaito had to arrive at the same time. _At the same time_, dammit. "This is so awkward." Miki muttered beside me.

Then, like they say in Hetalia, Mikuo declared, "I'm the hero." And he dragged a chair from the back of classroom and put near Kaito's group of friends.

I feel like banging my head against the table.

"And you couldn't have done that to start with- -WHY?"

"It's like adrenaline, you know. You're searching for a solution right when time's just about out; and BAM, it just, like, hits you. Like how that horse chestnut hit you last month." Mikuo nodded sagely.

"Please don't remind me."

"Oh! I remember that! Wasn't that the time where you waited five hours in a storm to volunteer in the festival that got canceled?" Miki piped cheerfully.

"THE PAIN. NO MORE."

"That was so embarrassing. And it was funnier when she turned up with the cold the next day. You should've seen it." Miku chided, facing mainly towards Piko.

"What'd she look like?" Piko, you idiot.

"Like a dead mole rat. With hair."

"Stop picking on me." I whined, savagely slapping Mikuo on the arm at the same time.

"Why me?"

"You started it." I say simply before withdrawing.

XXXXXX

Ah…Gym.

I actually like gym a lot. It's all so very fun.

Except I'm not athletic. At all.

That's why my team always loses…

In gym class, we usually get grouped with teams of four or six (the same gender or half of each gender, depending on the challenge).

Usually, I pair off with friends. Miku is really flexible, but she was just never meant for the harshness of sport, unless, maybe volleyball? She's pretty okay with it. Miki's okay with basketball, but she's reaaaaaaalllllllllly clumsy and not very coordinated. Piko is kinda of weird, as in grabbing the ball (even in soccer) and dropping or passing it to someone else when he's right at the goal. Mikuo is probably the only athletic person on our team, considering he's on a bunch of sports teams…

I FEEL BAD FOR NOT BEING A GOOD TEAMMATE NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY.

I'm okay, and I try hard, but for some reason, the ball really _likes_ my face. Even when Mikuo tosses it to me at a three foot distance, it hits my face. And I'm always kicked out of the gym for a bloody nose. ToT

But, I've become good friends with the nurse!

As for Len, he's super athletic, but he only wants to be on a team with other athletic people. He's arrogant in that sense…

Erm…Yay for un-athletic people?

Now, I suppose you're wondering who the six person would be.

And that is Hibiki Lui.

He is this _reaaaaaaallllllly _cute guy; in the sense of making you either want to be a mommy or a dominatrix. Lui looks vaguely familiar to a character from a certain manga, but I won't say which one.

_coughPandoraHeartscough _

But he's somewhat athletic, and even though he looks like a girl, he knows a lot of martial arts. Luckily they protect him whenever a guy is hitting on him. Although, martial arts don't often apply with sports like soccer or basketball much…

He's so pretty…

Even Piko and Mikuo have hit on him once. I almost feel depressed. The only thing that ticks me off more than a guy who's prettier than me, is a guy with boobs bigger than me. Not so much hate, but rather, jealousy. I have yet to meet one.

"Rin. _Rin._ Rin- -RIN- -THE BALL."

"Huh- wha?"

And a ball, pretty and orange (my absolute favorite color), strikes me in the face.

_Hit Worth : 50 pts_

Vaguely, I think of singing 'Hit Me With Your Best Shot' before passing out.

Dammit.

.

.

.

.

A/N: O.O

I updated this story?! Le gasp! This chapter, in my opinion, wasn't as funny as the first one…But, I think I rocked the part with Rin and farting. In class last year, right before summer, we forced to watch a mating video segment on elephant seals. It was rather…eye burning. I felt bad for the female elephant seals during mating because the males were so fat and heavy. In the video, they were practically _screaming_. In pain, of course.

At my school, during gym, we have to get into teams of four or six and go against other teams. Most people team up with their friends. I'm not very athletic, and neither are my friends, but we try hard? I sometimes have a ball kicked into my face. I have glasses, so the pain is terrible. If you have any questions concerning Rin and Len's family, hold them. Because eventually, they will be explained later on. Possibly after twenty chapters of crack.


End file.
